Love Notes
by MidnightMoonSong
Summary: Found the perfect prompt for the Hero's Cuties AU: "Write a romance story about two people living in abutting apartments that are madly in love with each other, but have never actually met each other face to face." Calhoun is ex-military and moved in next to the apartment's handyman Felix. As usual, fluff abounds, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I found this prompt and it was just absolutely perfect. Hero's Cuties AU with a good nod to fix-it-feesh's beautiful stuff on Tumblr (I borrowed Q-bert, I hope she doesn't mind!). Felix is the building's handyman and Calhoun is ex-military, she moved in a few weeks ago to the empty apartment next to Felix's.**

**Write a romance story about two people living in abutting apartments that are madly in love with each other, but have never actually met each other face to face.**

Calhoun dropped her duffel bag onto the floor and knelt to unlace her boots, whispy bangs falling into her face. With a little huff she headed to the kitchen to microwave the first thing she could grab. On her way there a little note on the table caught her attention.

_Ma'am,_

_Just wanted to let you know that I fixed your faucet in the bathroom but I might need to replace a part later if it keeps giving you trouble. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything else fixed, I'm just next-door and I can be over in a jiffy!_

_Felix_

Tamora had almost forgotten about calling the building's handyman earlier. On the phone he'd sounded so damn happy about the prospect of fixing something, so eager to please, like a little puppy dog. His voice was quiet and had a touch of the south to it. Staring at the note a little longer than she should have, the blonde could almost feel the hospitality seeping out of the paper. Even the writing had a cheerful slant to it. Shaking her head to clear it a little, Tamora put the note on the table and continued onward to the kitchen. She grabbed a frozen dinner out of the freezer without even looking at what it was and stabbed it a few times before throwing it into the microwave with a clatter.

Zoning out a little as the little plastic tray turned slowly, she couldn't help but wonder about the handyman. She honestly refused to believe someone could be that damn _nice_. Tamora had heard all about him from a few of the other residents on several occasions when she'd been in the elevator and unable to escape their babbling. Another reason she religiously took the stairs now.

The microwave beeped, drawing her out of her musings. There was no reason to be thinking about him anyway, it wasn't like her. She liked the quiet and solitude, to her it seemed that Felix craved the company of others. Calhoun wolfed her dinner down, not tasting it at all, thoughts far away.


	2. Chapter 2

"And what seems to be the problem Ma'am?" Felix asked, still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

He heard an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line.

"The. Fridge. Is. Broken." Calhoun replied somewhat tersely. "I don't know when it happened but everything in it is spoiled. I'm going out so just let yourself in and fix the damn thing."

With that the line went dead and a few moments later the handyman heard the sound of her apartment's door slamming as she left.

"Jiminy jaminy." He mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands. "She sure is a firecracker."

He dressed quickly and grabbed his tools, leaving his own apartment and letting himself into hers. It had exactly the same layout as his but seemed somehow so different. There were hardly any decorations, everything seemed so…utilitarian. It'd been a couple of weeks since he had last been here to fix her faucet and the place seemed the same. Unpacked boxes crammed into a corner, no pictures, no drapes. It almost seemed like no one was even living here, it felt so empty. He shook his head and mentally scolded himself for snooping. Best to just fix the fridge and go, that was what he was here for. Still he couldn't help but feel curious about her.

Felix walked into the kitchen where the entire contents of the fridge was either stuffed into the trash or thrown angrily into the sink or onto the counter. He shook his head a little at the mess, she must have been having a heck of a bad time lately to throw stuff around like this and snap at him like she'd done. Humming quietly to himself, Felix opened his toolbox and got to work on the fridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamora returned home much later, she had gone nowhere in particular but instead had driven aimlessly. She'd sped around with the wind whipping thorough the open windows until it felt like her anger had subsided. Now, as she dropped her jacket on the floor, she couldn't help feel a little guilty for yelling at the handyman this morning. None of this was his fault; none of what she was feeling had anything to do with him. She'd woken early after another nightmare, already angry at her fear, at the tears she unwillingly shed in her sleep, to find the fridge broken and had just snapped.

With a sigh she walked into the kitchen to clean up the mess she'd made this morning in her fit of anger. Surprisingly the kitchen was spotless. Tamora blinked a few times, trying to clear the image of the clean kitchen from her eyes like a mirage. The trashcan was put back and no longer overflowing, the sink was empty, and all the splatters of foodstuff were gone. Right in the middle of her fridge there was a note, with that cheerful scrawl there was no question who it was from.

_Ma'am,_

_Your fridge is all fixed, it shouldn't give you any trouble. Let me know if anything else goes on the fritz._

_Felix_

The little guy not only came over after she'd practically screamed at him but had cleaned her kitchen too. Tamora shook her head in disbelief and opened the fridge, mainly out of habit since there would be nothing inside. The blonde was surprised again to find a partially stocked fridge. All the basic staples like milk, eggs, orange juice, and butter were neatly placed inside. She closed the door to the fridge and stood there with her hand on the handle for a minute before opening the door again. All the food was still there, sitting almost cheerfully where the handyman had placed it. Letting the fridge door swing shut, Calhoun grabbed the door of the freezer and steeled herself before hauling it open. Inside rested a few TV dinners and a pint of ice cream, even the ice cube tray was filled. Tamora stared at it all unbelieving for a few more moments.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me." She muttered, shutting the freezer. "What is this guy, some kind of saint or something? Nobody is this nice."

With a resigned sigh she opened the fridge to get a drink and as she was reaching for the juice she spied a casserole dish on the lower shelf she hadn't noticed. Pulling it out she found that it was a lasagna, with heating directions taped to the lid. At the bottom of the note the handyman had written:

_Welcome to the building, hope your day gets better and things stop breaking on you. This building can be a little ornery sometimes, sorry about that!_

Tamora had given up trying to understand this almost aggressive kindness he seemed to exhibit and put the lasagna into the oven at the required temperature. Leaning against the counter, she held the notes from Felix, absentmindedly running her fingers over the words he'd written. With sudden resolve she left her apartment and knocked on his door. While she was not the best at displaying gratitude, she wanted to make up for yelling at him this morning and invite him over to share the lasagna. After this shower of kindness she felt more than a little curious about the handyman.

Knocking a few more times, no one came to the door and Tamora figured he must have been out fixing something or saving kittens from trees, or whatever this personification of kindness did when he wasn't home. Returning to her apartment, Calhoun leaned against the kitchen counter as the lasagna bubbled away in the oven. For once she wasn't exactly sure how she felt, about the handyman and about everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix came home from fixing a furnace on the first floor and found his casserole dish sitting in front of his door. It had been washed and there was a note folded up inside. Balancing his toolbox and the casserole on his hip, Felix unlocked his apartment and went inside. His orange tabby cat laced between his legs, letting out a rusty purr.

"Hey there Q-bert, how're you doing buddy?" he asked, bending down to scratch under the cat's chin once he'd set this things down.

Turning his attention back to the note, Felix unfolded it. The handwriting was a little jagged, sharp almost, and had been crossed out many times before she finally settled on what to write.

_Felix,_

_Thanks for the food and everything, I owe you one._

_Calhoun_

"Calhoun." he mumbled to himself, he hadn't known her name until now. She certainly seemed like a guarded sort of person and he found himself wanting to know her better, in spite of her hostility toward him last week.

The handyman busied himself with making dinner and feeding Q-bert, Calhoun slipping from his mind entirely until his cell phone rang.

"Felix here!" he chirped happily.

"Hey, it's Calhoun, from next door." she paused a little, as though he might not remember her.

"How are you this evening, Miss Calhoun?" Now that he could hear her voice untainted by anger, all he wanted was to keep her talking; she sounded just lovely. A little fierce perhaps, but lovely nonetheless.

There was another pause as she seemed lost for an answer to his question.

"Fine." Came the curt reply.

"Well that's just swell, what can I do you for Miss?"

"I think the faucet in the bathroom needs looked at again..."

"Oh! Sure thing Ma'am, I'll be over to fix it first thing in the morning! Sound good?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

There was a heavy beat of silence where it seemed like she had more to say, Felix waited it out patiently.

"And I wanted to say thanks." she finally said, trying to keep her tone nonchalant, "For the food and everything."

He could tell getting those words out was a struggle for her, like she wasn't used to kindness and expected only apathy at best from those she talked to.

"No problem at all Miss Calhoun! I was just fixing things, that's my job and all. There's nothing I can't fix!" he was babbling a little and could feel a blush starting to flare up in his cheeks, glad they weren't face to face. Who was this woman, so guarded and sharp, that was making him feel so flustered?

He heard her chuckle quietly, and the sound pleased him more than he could say.

"You're something else Fix-it, thanks."

"N-no problem Miss, I'll be over tomorrow for the faucet." he finally managed, hanging up the phone and putting a hand over his eyes.

Bending down he scooped up Q-bert and held him up to look him in the eyes.

"What am I doing brother?"

The cat returned his question with a bored stare and a flick of the ear. Felix cradled the cat in his arms and stroked his soft fur, feeling the rumbling vibrations of his purring.

"Jiminy jaminy, what am I doing?" he whispered into the empty kitchen, a small smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reading and for the wonderful reviews, you guys just make my day! I love writing for this prompt, sorry for drowning you all in fluff! I hope to have more up soon!**

Tamora was in the kitchen sorting through her mail when her cell phone rang. This was enough to cause pause, her phone almost never rang, she wasn't even sure why she had the damn thing. Looking at the caller ID she noticed it was her neighbor.

"Hey there Fix-it, I think you've got the wrong number. For once, nothing's broken." She said wryly.

"O-oh no Miss Calhoun, I was trying to get a hold of you. Uhm, I was wondering, that is, if you could…"

"Just spit it out already." she said, hoping to jostle him out of his babbling.

"I wanted to ask if you could go feed Q-bert for me?"

Tamora paused, a little lost. "Q-bert?"

"Yes Ma'am, that's my cat! Y'see I had to run into town for a part and I'm afraid I'm going to be a bit late so if you could just…"

"No problem, I owe you one anyway." She started heading toward the door, "Where's your spare key at?"

"It's unlocked." Came the chipper reply.

"Unlocked." she replied flatly.

"Yes Ma'am! His food's in the cupboard under the sink, and thanks just so much!"

Calhoun made a noise of agreement before hanging up. Leaving her apartment she reached for his doorknob and sure enough it turned freely. She shook her head a little as she walked in, had there ever been anyone more trusting? Leaving his door unlocked, fixing everything, scattering good deeds everywhere; Tamora wasn't sure if he was a man or a TV Christmas special. A bright orange cat approached as she was closing the door, interrupting her train of thought.

"Q-bert I presume? C'mon," she headed for the kitchen. "Let's get you fed."

As the cat crunched away noisily on his food, Calhoun took in her surrounds. His apartment was so warm and inviting, the complete opposite of hers. Already she felt the desire to linger here and relax, that same comfortable feeling she got whenever she talked to the handyman.

A book on the kitchen table caught her attention; it had an old-fashioned fairy tale look to the cover. Tamora picked it up and glanced at the back, it seemed a little feminine for a guy to be reading but then again, what did she know? The comfortable lull of his apartment had taken a hold of her and before she knew it, she was seated at the table, engrossed in the book.

Q-bert jumped up into her lap, startling the blonde and nearly making her throw him off. Still tense, she looked down at the cat as he curled up in a little ball, already purring. Tentatively she reached down and stroked the soft fur, the feline immediately leaned into her touch. It was nice to have the cat there, she supposed. He was being kind to her for no reason, much like his owner. Tamora returned to the book and read a while longer, the warm weight of the purring cat on her lap was comforting, a feeling she wasn't used to but that was good nonetheless.

Next time she glanced at the clock, Calhoun noticed several hours had already passed and the sun was setting. Suddenly and inexplicably the need to leave was so strong, it was almost suffocating. She gently shoo'd Q-bert off her lap and set the book down, turning to leave. Hesitating for a moment, she found some paper and jotted a note before escaping the suddenly smothering comfort that was Felix's apartment.

Back in her own unadorned apartment, Calhoun felt somewhat calmer; calm enough to know she was being foolish. But there was something about being in his apartment that just made her feel…vulnerable. If there was one thing the blonde never wanted to be, that was it, without a doubt. So why did she keep letting herself get mixed up with Felix when he's the only one who's ever made her feel so completely exposed?

* * *

Returning home very late, Felix let himself in and put his things down, Q-bert already coming to greet him.

"Hey there buddy, c'mere." He scooped the cat up and cuddled him a little before spying a note on his kitchen table.

_Fix it,_

_Fed the cat. Book's not too bad._

_Cal_

Glancing up from the note Felix noticed that there was another bookmark besides his in between the pages of the novel he'd been reading. Thinking about her here in his apartment, reading quietly, gave him a delicious shivery feeling. He stared into space for a moment, lost in thought, before turning his attention back to the cat.

"Well brother, spill it. What's she like?"

The orange tabby offered no information, only a low rumbling purr. Felix silently cursed himself for not working up the courage to go and meet her face to face. What was he so afraid of anyway? He'd always been shy but for some reason that fierce firecracker of a woman seemed to make it ten times worse.

* * *

Leaning against the kitchen wall, Tamora could hear Felix return home and part of her wanted desperately to go knock on his door but she promptly crushed that feeling back down. Being shy was the last thing anyone would ever accuse her of and yet deep down that's what she was. Hers was a fierce and guarded sort of shyness, never getting too close to anyone, the walls were always up. A month or so ago she would have thought nothing of meeting him but now the prospect of it made her nervous and uneasy. They talk somewhat regularly since things in her apartment keep breaking but she always avoids meeting him. Why does the gentlest person she's ever come across make her want to run screaming in the other direction?

Then it hit her with all the force of a tidal wave, knocking the air out of her lungs. Tamora slid down the wall and sat heavily on the kitchen floor, suddenly dizzy. Burying her face in her hands she let out a low groan.

She was falling in love.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This story is still killing me, hope you guys enjoy! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing, I can't say it enough! All of you are such wonderful things, you give me the honeyglows something fierce!**

Felix was sleeping soundly, face buried in his soft pillow when a loud cry woke him. It was more of a shout, cut off so quickly he couldn't really be sure of what he'd heard. Sitting upright and rubbing his eyes, he strained his ears in the dark and thought he heard sobbing. The walls between the apartments were not the best and sometimes sound carried between the units.

Fear seeped into him like cold water and he realized who it was. Fully awake now he bolted out of his apartment to Calhoun's. A million thoughts raced through his mind during the few seconds it took him to reach her door. The sinister form of an intruder had already begun to take shape in his mind.

Once he reached her door, he knocked on it firmly; calling her name in a somewhat panicked tone.

"Miss Calhoun? Are you there?"

For a few horrible moments there was nothing but silence. Placing his ear against the door he heard the shuffle of feet approaching.

"M'here." Came the quiet, gruff reply.

"A-are you alright Miss Calhoun?" he paused, still anxious. "I…I thought I heard a shout."

He heard a sliding sound and a small thump against the door; she had sunk down to the floor and was sitting with her back against the door. The silence stretched between them and after a while he tried again.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

He was answered with only silence.

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked finally, at a loss for what to do.

"No." she replied quickly, her voice was hoarse and thick with emotion.

Felix wrung his hands for a moment before an idea hit him.

"I'm leaving for just a second, but I'll be right back, ok?"

There was no answer and he didn't expect one. The handyman bolted back into his apartment, grabbed a few things and dashed back out. Felix hastily scratched a note onto a piece of paper and slid it under her door.

On the other side of the door, Calhoun had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs as if she were trying to stop herself from falling apart. A note slid under the door and she stared blankly at it for a moment before picking it up.

_Miss Calhoun,_

_Are you hurt? What happened?_

Tamora pressed the note to her chest where her heart was beating so wildly, like a caged bird. She let out a shaky breath and went for a pen. Returning to her former position she scratched a messy reply before sliding the paper back under the door.

_No. Nightmare._

The paper came back quickly.

_About what? Do you want to talk?_

She paused; pen poised over the paper, the answer felt so heavy. She flipped back to the front of the note and wrote something before sliding the paper back.

On the other side of the door Felix snatched up the paper, glad at least that he had her talking, in a roundabout sort of way. He studied it for a moment, unable to find her response before flipping to the front again. Then it hit him and he sank to his knees in the empty hallway. She had crossed out 'Miss' and written 'Sergeant'.

"Oh my land…" he whispered, unable to imagine what this woman had gone through. Her fierceness, her anger, and those clipped responses she always gave made sense to him now. He couldn't imagine what burdens she carried, what nightmares hunted her in the dark.

"Miss Calhoun, do you want to talk? I'll listen if that's what you want or I'll sit here all night with you if that's what you want too." He said it softly, kneeling in front of her door, one hand pressed to the wood that separated them.

The silence was deafening and he waited patiently, he would wait all night if that was what she needed from him.

"Go." Came the hoarse reply.

Felix lowered his head, amazed by how badly just one word could hurt a person.

"I-if that's what you want Miss Calhoun, I will." He stood and turned toward his door. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Tears pricked his eyes as he went back into his apartment. They were borne not only of her rejection but also of her suffering; he felt it as strongly as if it was his own.

Which now, it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamora heard his door shut and instantly regretted what she'd done. She was pushing away the man she was quickly falling in love with, as though that would stop what she was feeling.

With a heavy sigh she got to her feet and headed back to bed. Burying herself under the covers she tried her best to get back to sleep even though she knew it was useless.

* * *

Felix was sitting at the kitchen table with Q-bert in his lap, staring into space, emotions swirling too much for him to sleep. Suddenly his phone rang, jostling him out of his stupor. It was Calhoun.

"Hello?" he answered timidly.

"J-just talk or something." Came the stern reply.

In those angry words he could hear the apology and the need for comfort. Unsure of what to talk about, his eyes fell on the book resting on the table. He turned to her bookmark and began reading. His voice was soothing and gentle; it felt like easing into a warm bath. On and on he read, his voice painting a landscape filled with adventure, magic, and love.

"Miss Calhoun, are you still there?" he whispered into the silence, thinking she had fallen asleep.

"Tamora." She replied, her voice sounded stronger now.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Tamora." She said quietly, almost shyly.

"Tamora." Her name tasted so sweet on his tongue and in that moment he knew he loved her more than words.

"Keep going." She coaxed, drawing him out of his realization.

He read to her long into the night until he was sure she had slipped into a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight Tamora." He whispered before hanging up, he was so full of love that it felt like he was floating.

* * *

Calhoun woke in the morning, her cell still on her pillow. Though she felt a little ashamed at the vulnerability she'd shown him last night, she was also happy she'd called him. Getting her coffee ready, a little smile spread across her face. That was true wasn't it? She was happy, for the first time in a long while.

A note just inside her door caught her attention and she bent to pick it up, her heart fluttered a little upon reading it.

_Tammy,_

_If you ever need anything at all, I'm here, day or night. Have a wonderful day and take care,_

_Felix_

No one had ever dared to call her Tammy in all her life. A few months ago she would have hated it but she found that coming from him, she actually _liked_ it. Things had changed faster than she realized and her heart was racing to catch up.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just a short little update for you guys, just two more chapters left of this I think (one more shortish one and then the end)! Thank you again for all the kind messages and support, it means a lot! You are just the sweetest bunch of people, yes, you right there! Lots of love!**

They continued on like that for a while, leaving notes under one another's doors and talking on the phone now and then. Whenever he came over to fix something, Felix always left some homemade dinner in her fridge. It wasn't that she couldn't cook; Tamora just saw food as fuel and never cared much. But surprisingly, she was starting to care, about a lot of things.

The notes and food were always left when she was out; likewise she made sure he was gone before going in to feed Q-bert. Once she even left a few cat toys with a note that read:

_Felix,_

_I don't know why I bought these. Tell that mangy feline to enjoy._

_Tamora_

He knew she meant it sweetly though. More and more often she would sign her notes as Tamora and occasionally as Tammy. The days when she was Tammy were the days when she was happiest, when she was gloomy he knew he'd find Calhoun written at the bottom of her letters. It felt like she was slowly coming out of her shell and he proceeded carefully, afraid he might spook her.

Every once and a while he woke to her muffled shout and like clockwork his phone would ring. She didn't say anything on those nights, just waited patiently for him to start reading. His voice had become a balm for the scarred places in her heart, wrapping her up in comfort and safety.

Still they were avoiding actually meeting each other, Tamora felt like they were performing some sort of dance, intricate and confusing. She often wished that one of them would miss a step so they could meet; the prospect terrifying and exhilarating all at once. She had no idea what he even looked like, she might have passed him a million times in the hallway and never even known. Whenever she saw a stranger walking through the building her heart would leap and flip like a fish thrown onto land, was that him? It was torture.

There had been many nights when she'd stood at his door with her fist raised to knock, abandoning the idea at the last minute and returning to her apartment. Would either of them ever be able to make that leap? And why was it so _damn_ hard for her to let someone in for once?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Only one more chapter left after this, I can't tell you how wonderful it's been to be writing this, I'm having a blast! You all are such sweethearts! Big thanks to everyone who offered advice, help, or let me bounce ideas off of them, couldn't have done it without you! I'm going to be a little sad when it's all done to be honest!**

**And since a few people have asked me, the book Felix is reading to Cal is called ****_Stardust_**** by Neil Gaiman and it's my absolute favorite. It's a beautiful and completely charming read with a little bit of everything, I really think it's something he would read. Check it out if you get a chance!**

**I've been working on the ending for some time now so hopefully it'll be up soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tamora returned to the building late from work, black grease streaked across one pale cheek. It was good to feel worn out from a hard day's labor; it made her feel productive for once. It seemed like she was coming out of the shell of herself, opening up a little perhaps. Up till now she'd been living off her military pension, hiding away from the world and feeling out of place. With too much free time on her hands she often spent it driving aimlessly, the need for space and the wind whipping her hair always drove her out of the cramped apartment. Other times she would run, seemingly forever, trying to exhaust her anger, her pain. Sometimes it felt like she never stopped running.

Finally she had grown tired of brooding and settled on a part-time job at a mechanic's; she'd always been decent at vehicle repairs during her time in the service and figured it was as good a fit as she was ever going to get. The fact that she rarely had to talk to anyone was a bonus; she wasn't ready to give herself over to the crush of humanity just yet. Mulling over her job choice a little, it occurred to her that maybe Felix was rubbing off on her a bit, since she now spent her days fixing things too. She wrapped the thought up carefully and placed it aside, to be inspected carefully at another time.

After tromping up the steps Tamora entered her apartment somewhat wearily, last night Felix had reached the end of the book and now she wondered what excuse she could use to call him. She threw her things carelessly on the floor, kicked off her boots, and headed to the kitchen. Immediately something caught her attention: on the counter was a book, _their _book.

There was no note and she had no need of one, she knew what he meant by it. The blonde should have been angry, this was the first time he'd let himself in uninvited. Yet for once she was unable to muster that emotion, the softness of him had smoothed her sharp edges.

Holding the book lovingly she leaned back against the counter. She wanted nothing more than to give in to what he offered but was still so afraid. Calhoun wasn't afraid that he'd hurt her; she knew Felix couldn't hurt anyone if he tired. What she feared was losing him, like she'd lost so many others she loved. The fact that she was fiercely stubborn just added to the problem; she'd been alone for so long and by now felt like that was just how she was meant to be. If she didn't get too close then she couldn't get hurt. But the blonde already knew it was too late for that, she was already closer to Felix than she had been to anyone in a long, long time.

She knew if they met it would be over for her, no more pretending. The floodgates would open and she would be helpless to protect herself.

The decision would be made for her soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We've finally reached the end, hope you all enjoy it! And I know I say it a lot but thank you guys so much for everything, I want to just take you all and wrap you up in a blanket and just cuddle you to bits!**

**Also as a head's up I'm working on another bonus chapter/epilogue sort of thing for this story sort of as a gift to all of you for being so sweet to me, look for it to be added here soon! It won't be anything serious, just another huge ball of fluff from me to you, with love.**

**Anyways, here's the ending, I really poured my heart into this one! Enjoy, you pretty little things you.**

* * *

Tamora was just leaving her apartment, closing the door shut behind her. She turned to go and suddenly, there he was.

Felix stood with his hand on the doorknob of his apartment, staring at her, openmouthed. They remained frozen for some time, locked in place, simply looking at each other. There was no going back now, this was finally happening.

This was her first time actually seeing him and somehow she wasn't surprised in the least. He was dressed in jeans and a work shirt; his hat and gloves had fallen out of his hand and now lay completely forgotten on the floor. He looked just like she imagined, his eyes were unimaginably big and kind, like the eyes of a little puppy dog. One look in those eyes and she knew he'd follow her to the ends of the earth and she'd never even have to ask.

She was a few inches taller than the handyman, another endearing quality that wound itself around her heart and made her want to hold him close like some well-loved teddy bear. His face was so open and honest; it was like the kindness in him had shaped its features. A charming blush had already begun to spread across his cheeks. He looked so damn adorable with that neatly parted brown hair and those endless blue eyes, she was falling in that moment, hard and fast.

Felix looked at the woman before him, he knew his mouth was hanging open but he couldn't help it. She wore a pair of baggy cargo pants slung low on her hips and a deep olive green sweater that brought out the color of her sharp blue eyes. She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in all his days, all long legs and soft curves. The way her short blonde hair fell into her face, covering one eye, was already driving him mad. He wanted nothing more than to sweep it aside and tuck it tenderly behind her ear, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"You're so beautiful Tammy…" he said it so quietly, he wondered if she even heard him.

A slight blush crept into her cheeks and she struggled to remain aloof.

"Flattery don't charge these batteries, Fix-it."

Turning toward her, he released the doorknob and began closing the distance between them. He was like a man in a trance as he approached her; the look in his eyes had her rooted to the spot. Felix stretched up on his tiptoes and ran his fingers gently along her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. Leaning in close, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling away.

Felix heard her soft gasp of surprise and immediately began babbling an apology, pulling away from her. Seeing her like that, frozen beautifully under his gaze, he'd been unable to help himself.

A fire flared up in her heart, ignited by the spark of his chaste kiss. Calhoun grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt and hauled him up toward her; she looked at him fiercely for a moment before crushing their lips together in a searing kiss. Tamora felt him tense for a second before melting into the kiss, their arms winding around one another.

The feel of her lips was maddening and Felix brought a hand to her cheek, tilting his head to get a better angle. Surprised at his own boldness he swept his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a shudder from the tall blonde. She tasted so sweet, felt so perfect in his arms; he never wanted to be without her.

When they finally managed to pull away from one another, Tamora gave a breathy little moan of want. The sound went right through his heart like an arrow. Resting his forehead against hers, they kept their eyes closed, trying to catch their breath.

Felix pulled back, kissing her softly on her forehead before he placed a hand aside her face and looked into her eyes. They were an arresting shade of icy blue, her heated gaze made him shiver a little.

"Jiminy jaminy," he finally managed, face as red as ever. "Hi Tammy."

"Hi Felix." She whispered back with a little smile.

The blonde pulled him into another soft kiss, running her fingers through his hair as she drew him close. She'd never much been one for physical contact but suddenly all she wanted was to have him as close as possible. All that waiting and worrying was finally over, already she felt lighter for it.

Releasing his soft lips, she looked down into his eyes, so bright and full of love, and felt a tightening in her chest. There was no way to describe the feeling that had settled in her heart, landing there softly like a fledgling dove. The word 'love' would not even begin to encompass it; it had the feel of 'home' and 'peace' as well. And something she hadn't truly felt for a long time: 'safe'. That feeling settled in deeper, fluffing its downy feathers and burbling a gentle song. It felt like coming alive again; like living in the dark for so long and stepping into a shaft of sunlight, suddenly dazzled and warm.

It felt so damned _good_.

Felix cleared this throat, that charming blush still on his face.

"M-maybe we should get out of the hallway?" he offered. "I was just about to make dinner if you want to join me?"

He looked so damn hopeful she couldn't help but smile and nod in agreement. He tugged at her hand to lead her inside but she remained frozen in place. Turning back he found her steadily staring at the ground, clearly struggling with something. There was a beat of delicate silence before she looked back up at him with those bright icy eyes, her hair falling back into her face.

In that moment she looked so perfectly fragile.

"I love you." She said it quietly, shyly.

Then she pushed her chin up and that sharp look snapped back into place, as if daring him to laugh. Felix felt his heart blossom for this fierce, beautiful, tigress of a woman.

"I love you too Tammy." He replied, giving her hand a squeeze before kissing her softly.

They parted and without warning she hugged him so fiercely tight that he could barely breathe, his feet leaving the ground for a moment. Tamora buried her face in the soft curve of his neck and he could feel the wetness of her tears. She held him like that for a while, relief and so many other emotions crashing over her. Felix embraced her gently; one hand stroking her soft hair, the other rubbing small soothing circles along her back. If it was what she needed, he'd hold her like this all night if he had to.

Finally she released him, looking a little sheepish, quickly swiping the tears from her face with her sleeve. No one had seen her cry for a long, long time. It was so unlike her, yet who was to say what she was like anymore? After all this her heart felt like a phoenix, shaking off the ashes and stretching its wings. It made her feel raw and new in the most delicious, dizzying way.

"Sorry." She mumbled, giving him a shy little smile.

He would have done anything to have her smile at him like that every single day of his life.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Tammy." He murmured, kissing a stray tear from her cheek. "My Tammy…"

She straightened up and ruffled his hair, regaining her composure, a blush still high in her cheeks.

"Alright, enough with the goo-goo eyes, you said something about dinner?"

He grinned back, eager to please.

"Yes ma'am! Right this way!" he opened the door for her and they went inside, Q-bert immediately coming to greet them.

The bright orange cat wound his way through Felix's legs then continued on to Calhoun's. She scooped up the feline and cuddled him a little, scratching him under the chin.

"How are you, you mangy little thing?" she asked, touching her nose to his and receiving a rumbling purr in answer.

Felix smiled, his gaze soft. She looked so comfortable, so at ease here with him. He hoped he could give her the safe place he knew she longed for; he'd heard that plea in her voice every time they'd spoken.

Walking over, he scratched Q-bert behind the ear and gave Tamora a kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we m'lady?" he gestured to the kitchen and she followed him there, setting Q-bert down gently.

They went about fixing dinner, talking all the while. She had been so quiet before, whenever they chatted it was usually Felix that did most of the talking. Now she couldn't seem to stop, the words just pouring out of her. It was like they'd been there all along just waiting for the right moment to escape, or maybe just for the right person to hear them. Felix was more than happy to listen, still amazed she was really finally here.

After dinner they cleaned up as the handyman floundered for a way to make her stay a little longer. Tamora was like some beautiful mirage he feared would vanish the moment he took his eyes off of her. He offered her a glass of wine and they ended up on the couch, talking quietly for a time.

Tamora shifted a little and something dug into her leg. Fishing around in the side pocket of her cargo pants she produced the novel he had left for her. She'd been carrying it around with her the last few days, like a talisman, wanting to feel closer to him. The blonde looked at it quietly for a moment before Felix took the book gently from her hands. Opening it to the first page he raised his eyebrows questioningly. She gave a little nod and settled closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Felix began to read, cautiously wrapping his arm around her. He glanced down to gauge her reaction and found her nuzzling comfortably into his chest, her head resting over his heart. Something about her instilled this fierce need in him to protect, to defend. Felix knew she was vulnerable behind that mask she wore, he also knew it was not without good reason. He hugged her a little closer, reading on, for her he would fight any number of demons.

Calhoun drifted off to the sounds of his voice and his heartbeat, their twin melody so soothing she could not resist the siren call of slumber. Felix held her for a while, just looking down at the woman in his arms. In sleep she looked so sweet and peaceful, he simply could not bring himself to wake her. She stirred slightly in his arms and he kissed the top of her head, hugging her close.

"I think I should get you home Tammy, it's late." He admitted reluctantly.

She made a small noise of agreement, kissing him before standing to stretch. As they stepped out into the hallway he found himself wishing she didn't live next door just so the walk could be longer.

Giving him a kiss goodbye, she turned to go into her apartment.

"W-wait!" he grabbed her hand urgently and she turned back towards him, a smile already dancing on her lips.

"Yes Fix-it?"

"Tammy…when can I see you again?"

His eagerness was as plain as the blush on his cheeks.

A smile spread across her face and it struck her that this man could fix damn near anything, including a heart as broken and tattered as hers. She swooped down and kissed him deeply, making him shiver a little with want.

In that kiss was all the answer he'd ever need.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, hope you liked it, if you made it this far I'm guessing you didn't drown in all that fluff up there! Look for the bonus chapter up soon, thank you all again for everything! Love to everyone!**


	11. Bonus Chapter!

**A/N: Think of these like snapshots, little moments in time. Just little balls of fluff, really. They are in no particular order, some happened weeks later and some were years away. Just a little gift to all of you, from me to you with lots of love 3**

**Heads up: mild suggestiveness and mentions of sex (nothing graphic or scary!).**

* * *

Tamora never did unpack all the boxes in her apartment. They were, however, finally unpacked in Felix's.

Felix always kept a book on the nightstand so that when Calhoun woke with a gasp beside him, he could lull her back to sleep with his soothing voice.

* * *

As Felix walked by, Tamora looked up from her book and swatted him playfully on the behind. He whirled around, blushing already.

"Ta-mo-_ra_!" he said in a somewhat stern tone, hands covering his bottom.

She raised one eyebrow and gave him a sly smile. Felix couldn't help it, his stern expression faltered and he grinned back at her.

"Better start running soldier." She said, giving him a predatory look before bounding off the couch after him.

She chased him into the bedroom and tackled him onto the bed, where their wrestling and laughter quickly dissolved into heated kisses.

* * *

Tamora regained a passion for cooking and they were often found in the kitchen side by side, making dinner and talking about their day.

She became quite good at repairing cars and before long people were calling them 'Mr. and Mrs. Fix-it', even before they were married.

* * *

Tamora set the box down to see him struggling to reach the top of the tree, gold star in hand.

"Need some help there Short Stack?" she asked with a little grin.

"I just can't quite reach…' he said, stretching with all this might to put the star on.

She grabbed him about the waist and lifted him up a few inches, just enough to get the decoration on.

"Thank you Tammy!" he replied once she'd set him down, giving her a soft kiss.

Her smile was soft and she ruffled his hair a little.

"Merry Christmas Fix-it."

* * *

They often slept so closely together, legs and arms tangled and wound around each other, that the other side of the bed seemed useless.

Tamora kept every note she ever got from him in a little box hidden on her side of the closet. She never told him, thinking it was too sentimental. One day while stealing one of his sweaters she found Felix's box of notes from her.

His kisses never stopped making her shiver.

The first time they made love, Felix was so shy and gentle, his eyes never left Tamora's. He held her like she was so fragile that the slightest breeze might break her, a blush burning hot in his cheeks. She'd never been held that way in all her life. His sweetness made her heart burst open and overflow with love. Later, she curled up safe and content in his arms listening to the sound of his heart.

Calhoun would snore whenever she was too tired, Felix never told her about it; he always thought it was cute. A little loud maybe, but still cute.

When they were dating, Felix would occasionally come home to find Calhoun on his couch reading or napping and he was never so happy he left his door unlocked. Once early in their relationship he even found her curled up in his bed, hair still wet from the shower, sleeping peacefully. In the morning he brought her a plate heaping with waffles as she was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Tamora good-naturedly scolded him for sleeping on the couch and not joining her, Felix couldn't help the blush that rose up in his cheeks at the thought.

Over the years Tamora picked up a lot of Felix's gestures and sayings, he fell over laughing the first time she said "Jiminy jaminy!" instead of a curse word.

Whenever they fought it never lasted for long, both would apologize regardless of who started it. Tamora was never able to stay mad at him anyway, not with those great big puppy dog eyes.

Sometimes she would wear one of his work shirts to bed, half buttoned with nothing underneath. The sight of her like that undid him completely.

On more than one occasion Felix had caught Tamora cuddling Q-bert and baby talking to him.

When they first started dating he gave her books like other men gave flowers. They read endlessly together.

Felix was the only person that knew Tamora was ticklish. He'd never tell but that didn't mean he wouldn't use it to his advantage. Sometimes he'd tickle her till she was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. He loved to hear her laugh like that.

If she hugged him tight enough, he'd let out a little squeak. It always made her roar with laughter.

Whenever she was sick, Felix would make a huge fuss over her. Tamora would always protest but secretly she liked the attention.

Before they met, Tamora may have purposely broken something just once so Felix would come over and leave her a note. That was one secret she would never share with him, she thought it made her look childish. His secret was that he knew she'd done it; it had made him smile to know she wanted him there, even if she couldn't come out and say it yet.

She often fell asleep on the couch late at night while reading or watching TV. Felix would carry her to bed; even though she had a few inches on him the handyman always managed it easily.

When he finally saw her coming down the aisle the whole world melted away. She looked so beautiful in that dress, the bouquet of yellow roses and calla lilies held close to her chest. He felt absolutely speechless and so full of love for her. Their eyes met and suddenly it was that moment in the hallway all over again, seeing each other for the first time.

More often than not, when he came home in the middle of the night from an emergency repair, Tamora would be waiting up to make love to him.

Tamora finished cleaning up the living room, humming along to the music they'd put on. She was just about to move on to the kitchen when Felix swept her up in his arms, dust rag still hanging out of his pocket, and began dancing with her. He swept her effortlessly through the rooms of their new house, grinning at her all the way. She couldn't help but smile back; it was moments like these that she cherished the most.

Felix was settled on the couch with Q-bert on his lap, reading. Tamora came by, grabbing his hat and placing it on her head as she continued on to the kitchen. He looked up from the book to watch her walk away, the hat resting at a jaunty angle on her head. It was one of her many ways of saying 'I love you'.


End file.
